


You are the Lyrics

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Harry in Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: “Harry?” Louis sounds concerned as he opens the door to their bedroom and then he stops dead in his tracks. “Oh my god.”“Hi.” Harry can feel his cheeks turning bright red.“Hi.” Louis’ eyes are wide and suddenly Harry is thinking that this was a horrible idea.“You hate it don’t you? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this.” Harry turns to run for cover in the closet, but Louis grabs his arm to stop him.Louis crowds in close to Harry’s back. He kisses hotly at Harry’s neck and runs his hand over the lace covering Harry’s torso. The simple, sensual touch causes goosebumps to erupt over Harry’s skin. He lets out a tiny breath as his stomach clenches. Louis tugs the little dress up and firmly plants his hand on Harry’s bum.“You’re so sexy.” Louis sucks lightly at Harry’s neck.or, Harry wears lingerie for the first time and Louis definitely approves.





	You are the Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovely peeps! So this work was supposed to be part of a fic fest but long story short, it is no longer associated with the fic fest. Thank you to Kat, my very best friend on this Earth, for talking me out of deleting this entire thing and all the work I put into it because I was upset. Katherine, you mean the absolute world to me. Thank you for continuing to believe in me and remind me of how much I love writing. #soulfriends
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little one shot that I put together! Eventually I will attach pictures of what I based Harry's lingerie off of. Have a lovely day :)

Harry has always been a curious person. He was curious about how good his voice really was, so he tried out for the X Factor- and ended up in a band. He was curious about this itch beneath his skin he got every time he thought about a certain beautiful blue eyed boy- and that has been working out pretty well for him. His curiosity has led him to many good places, and today it has led him to the inside of a little-known sex shop.

Now, Harry has never been one for extremely kinky things in the bedroom, and he’s been lucky enough to discover that Louis is the same way. They’ve been together for two years now and Harry can say with absolute certainty that he is still as satisfied with their sex life as he was the day that Louis took his virginity in their shared home after the X Factor ended. But that being said, Harry’s mind has been toying with the idea of surprising Louis with a little something new. Of course, they’ve talked about their boundaries and likes and dislikes, so Harry knows when he heads over to the lingerie section that he’s not going to be making Louis uncomfortable.

Harry looks at every single outfit that the store has on the racks. It’s not that he doesn’t see anything that piques his interest, it’s just that he doesn’t see anything that he’d feel comfortable in. Everything is strappy and for women with big boobs, and it’s just a lot.

“First time shopping for lingerie?”

Harry jumps and turns around to see a saleslady smiling at him. She looks to be in her early twenties and for a second, Harry feels a minor panic at the thought of a fan leaking pictures of him being in a sex shop, and the many meetings with Modest! that would come as a result. They’d actually probably bask in it and have the tabloids twist the story into portraying him as an even bigger manwhore and sex addict than they already do.

“Sir? Are you alright?” She looks genuinely concerned.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles at her, deciding that he’d just deal with it if she happened to post about where he was. “Is it that obvious that it’s my first time?”

“Only because I’ve worked here long enough to know the signs. Can I help in any way?”

“Well,” Harry’s eyes scan the racks again, trying to piece together what he’s thinking. “I kind of just want something with … less of an emphasis on boobs? Because, you know. I don’t currently have any. Is that weird? God, this whole thing is weird, isn’t it?”

“Definitely not weird. I think I have something in the back that might work for you, I’ll be right back.”

He idly roams the butt plug section while he waits. His curiosity rears its head in the back of his mind but he figures that’s for another time and probably when he and Louis are apart, or maybe they could have some fun on the tour bus. But the worker returns before he can let his thoughts dwell on that for too long. 

When she comes walking from the back, his eyes are immediately drawn to the piece hanging from the hanger in her hand. It’s a beautiful lace dress with details focused on the torso. There is still a little bit of space for boobs, which Harry clearly does not have, but it’s not overly obnoxious like all of the items that were hanging on the rack. There is also a ruffled, lacy bottom which Harry is instantly obsessed with. Apparently it’s a set because underneath the little babydoll dress hangs a mostly mesh pair of panties. Obviously, these panties were designed for someone with a vagina, because the crotch has a thicker, less transparent mesh. But there is this cute little red bow at the top and Harry thinks it's perfect. He can see himself wearing this for Louis instantly, and he knows that this is the one.

Before checking out, Harry grabs another bottle of lube, just in case, and then heads to the counter where the saleslady already awaits with the lingerie he had told her he wanted. While he’s purchasing his items, she speaks up.

“I’ve always been a fan of yours by the way.” She doesn’t say it like she’s overwhelmed or about to scream, just as if she's making conversation. It’s actually quite refreshing. Even still, Harry opens his mouth to plead with her to not say anything, but she starts talking before he can say anything further. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to, like, say anything. You have a good day, Mr. Styles.”

He walks out of that store with a smile.

The bag stays hidden in his closet for three weeks. At first, it’s because he and Louis just don’t have time in their schedule to do more than a quickie here and a blowie there. And then it’s because Harry is nervous. He’s never done this before and, yes, he’s really excited, but there’s this part of him that is uncertain.

Louis is out with Zayn doing something mischievous, Harry’s sure, when he finally snips off the tags and swallows his nerves. It fits perfectly, even the mesh panties. For some reason, instead of waiting in his own closet, he hides out in Louis’ closet, staring at himself in the full-length mirror. The babydoll dress comes down to cover less than half of his bum, which somehow makes it look even perkier, and he knows that Louis will like it.  _ He  _ likes it. The boob area isn’t even awkwardly loose like he’d been worried about – his broad torso accounts for the excess cloth. Honestly, Harry is half hard already, just looking at himself in the mirror and thinking about how Louis is going to react.

Harry hears Louis get home right as he opens the door of Louis’ closet and exits. Louis is calling out Harry’s name, but Harry doesn’t answer. He wants Louis to walk into their room and be completely taken off guard. And that’s exactly what happens.

“Harry?” Louis sounds concerned as he opens the door to their bedroom and then he stops dead in his tracks. “Oh my god.”

“Hi.” Harry can feel his cheeks turning bright red. 

“Hi.” Louis’ eyes are wide and suddenly Harry is thinking that this was a horrible idea.

“You hate it don’t you? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this.” Harry turns to run for cover in the closet, but Louis grabs his arm to stop him.

Louis crowds in close to Harry’s back. He kisses hotly at Harry’s neck and runs his hand over the lace covering Harry’s torso. The simple, sensual touch causes goosebumps to erupt over Harry’s skin. He lets out a tiny breath as his stomach clenches. Louis tugs the little dress up and firmly plants his hand on Harry’s bum.

“You’re so sexy.” Louis sucks lightly at Harry’s neck.

Harry moans quietly, feeling his dick twitch in the tight confines of the panties. He has this thing with his neck, it’s incredibly sensitive so that any and all attention to his neck turns Harry on to no end- especially when it's from Louis. When they had finally finished with The X Factor and had some alone time before it actually aired, Louis had absolutely covered Harry’s neck in love bites from his ears down to his collarbones. It was intense and amazing and suddenly Harry is craving that again.

“Please,” Harry gasps, baring his neck even more for Louis.

Louis bites down and sucks harder. He pushes his crotch into Harry’s bum, letting Harry know how much this is turning him on, too. Harry honestly can’t help it when he begins to palm himself. The texture of the mesh panties against his cock is a new but oddly hot sensation.

“You,” Harry is already a little breathless and they’ve barely even started. “You need to be naked, _ now _ .”

“Hm.” Louis, unfortunately, pulls back from Harry’s neck with a tender kiss.

Harry turns around to watch Louis. He’s wearing sweats and a t-shirt so it takes approximately five seconds before Louis is standing there naked, revealing to Harry that Louis is already well on his way to being fully hard.

“So,” Harry smirks, gaining a bit of confidence from seeing the physical evidence of how much Louis likes this. “You like?”

Harry pulls on the lace dress provocatively as he walks backwards. When his calves hit the bed, he lays back slowly and sensually, lifting his arms above his head so that the lace rides up and reveals a bit of his tummy. He watches as Louis’ eyes go dark, trailing up and down his body. He feels like prey and somehow, it’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.

“God,” Louis chokes out. “The things I want to do to you.”

“So come do it.” Harry gives Louis his best sexy look and lets his legs fall open on the bed.

Louis is immediately on him. He kisses Harry with such heat and passion that Harry’s stomach clenches with a mixture of love and lust. Louis’ fingers dig into the lace on his chest as he kisses down Harry’s neck, pausing at his collarbones for just long enough to leave Harry yearning for more.

When Louis kisses further down, instead of moving the lace down with him like Harry had expected, he starts kissing over the lace. The tip of Louis’ tongue traces over Harry’s nipple and Harry’s already gasping. Louis’ lips wrap around his nipple over the lace, biting down and sucking just hard enough to have Harry’s hips squirming in need of friction.

“The – the lace.” Harry gasps out, gripping Louis’ biceps, not even knowing what he's trying to say, except that this is unlike anything else he's ever felt, and he loves it.

Louis comes back up and waits for Harry to look into his eyes, before he asks, “Good?”

“Yes.” Harry’s answer is immediate. The lace is a bit rough but it feels amazing. His heart does warm, though, because Louis is so caring, checking on Harry’s well being even in the heat of the moment. Harry smiles and presses an  _ I love you _ kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis, of course, next has to give Harry’s other nipple attention, because that’s just simply fair. Harry both loves him and hates him for it, because it feels extraordinary, but he knows that Louis is really just teasing him. It’s no secret that both of them are pretty riled up at this point and Harry  _ needs _ more.

“Lou,” Harry whispers, threading his fingers through his soft fringe. “C’mon.”

“Turn over then.” Louis’ voice is velvety and dripping. Harry has to stop himself from grinding down on their bed once he’s on his stomach.

His lace dress gets hiked up to the middle of his back when he turns over, which gives Louis a perfect view of Harry’s mesh covered bum. For a few suspense filled seconds, Louis doesn’t say or do anything, he just stares. Harry legitimately almost whimpers just at the thought of Louis reveling in the sight of his bum. And then Louis is tucking his fingers into the waistband and pulling the panties down just enough to free Harry’s bum.

Harry’s cock is still partially trapped in the mesh material and it’s uniquely uncomfortable.  But he doesn’t concentrate on that for long because Louis has begun to leave love bites on Harry’s cheeks and it has Harry’s toes curling in yearning.

He can feel Louis’ breath on him and he bites his lip, feeling the anticipation in his bones. Sex with Louis has always been good. They are so compatible in every way, and even now, here in this moment when they’re trying something new, it is achingly good.

Louis’ thumbs sink into the crease in Harry’s cheeks and pulls them apart, exposing the most vulnerable part of him. Apparently Louis is done with the whole teasing bit because as soon as Harry’s hole is exposed, Louis’ mouth is on him. Harry gasps and tilts his hips closer to Louis, already fighting the urge to get a hand around himself.

Louis’ already getting drool everywhere. It seems that he’s not using any particular technique, he’s just sloppily tonguing Harry’s hole. Somehow, it’s still perfect. Harry’s whimpering into the sheets like it’s the first time. Something about the messiness and knowing that he’s all wet because of Louis just turns Harry on even more.

When Louis’ hand slips down to firmly cup Harry’s balls through the mesh panties, Harry lets out a yelp. Harry can practically feel Louis smirking against his hole and he decides that two can play at this game. He moans a little more obnoxiously than necessary because he knows that it gets under Louis’ skin.

“Louis,” Harry moans, reaching back blindly to dig his hands into Louis’ hair. “Please.”

What Harry didn’t anticipate is how Louis channeled his lust into going harder. His tongue presses even more incessantly against Harry’s hole, so much so that the tip of his tongue slips in just slightly. Harry doesn’t exaggerate this time when pulls on Louis’ hair and lets out a whine. The small feeling of having something in his bum is enough to kick start Harry’s thoughts of where this will go, or where he hopes it will go. All he can think about now is getting Louis inside of him. It feels like Harry is on fire with want. For him, rimming has always been good but it’s just shy of enough. It’ll get him to the edge, but he needs something more to push him over. 

Even still, when Louis pulls away, breath harsh and ragged, Harry pouts into the pillow. Louis presses the pad of his thumb to Harry’s hole, almost massaging it. Of course, it drives Harry a bit wild.

“Lou,” Harry pushes against Louis’ thumb, letting his body do the talking.

“Hm.” Louis presses his thumb a little harder. “I came into this room and there you were, all sexy and embarrassed. God.”

Louis plants a small, gentle kiss onto Harry’s back before continuing. He starts rummaging around in their nightstand which tells Harry that things are definitely going in the direction that he wants them to. All he can do is lay there with his bare bum in the air and wait. Again, his mind shifts to the fact that there is lace covering his body. He feels a surge of lust course through him when the thinks of how it must look from Louis’ point of view.

“Hey,” Louis has situated himself to drape over Harry’s back, so close that Harry can feel the naked press of Louis’ cock against the lace dress. He bites his lip because it’s just so good. “I love you.”

Harry’s heart melts at that. He shifts around as much as he comfortably can, letting his lips melt against Louis’ for just a second. He loves that they can be kinky but still touch base and remember that even through these moments, they love each other. It’s wonderful, and Harry’s heart holds nothing but pure love for the boy draped over him.

Louis’ lubed finger pressing into Harry’s hole is what causes Harry’s mind to go blank. As he feels Louis’ finger slowly filling him up, he feels his toes curl in anticipation. They’ve done it this way enough for Louis to practically have Harry’s body memorized. He knows the ins and outs of what turns Harry on and when to press his buttons.

Louis immediately goes for Harry’s prostate, but he only rubs his finger up against it once because he knows that it turns Harry into a blabbering mess. Harry has to pull the mesh panties off of his cock now because he’s so hard that it’s gotten too uncomfortable to keep them on.

When Louis adds a second finger, it burns for a few seconds, and then it becomes so achingly good that Harry starts letting out these tiny little gasps every time that Louis’ fingers come close to his prostate. He  _ needs  _ more. His toes flex with the lust that’s abundantly flowing through his veins.

“Three,” Harry chokes the word out, barely audible from the way his face is partially smashed into their bed. But he knows that Louis knows. Louis always knows what he needs.

The third finger is harder to get used to, but the burn is still so good. They have to pause for just a moment to let Harry adjust to the new stretch, but once he’s accustomed to it, Louis is back to fingering Harry in earnest.

Louis brushes against his prostate with purpose, letting his fingers massage the spot that drives Harry crazy. But just as quickly as the touch had come, it is gone and this time, Louis pushes his fingers in torturously slow. Harry is going wild because he feels the zing of prostate stimulation and he knows that Louis’ fingers are coming just short of his prostate now and, god. He can’t help himself anymore. It’s all too much and too intense that he just can’t help it.

Harry holds Louis’ wrist still. Even from his obstructed view of Louis, half of Harry’s face still smashed into their bed, he can see the look of confusion on Louis’ face. He gives Louis the best smirk that he can in the situation, and then he literally starts riding Louis’ hand. The grip that he has on Louis’ wrist is kind of uncomfortable but it doesn’t even matter. All he can think about is how Louis’ fingers are finally hitting his prostate with every thrust. Harry’s going so hard that the knuckle of Louis’ bent pinkie is hitting his bum in a way that will probably bruise later but those thoughts are drowned out by the audible grunts that Harry is letting out.

His thighs start to shake and that’s when Louis pulls his hand from Harry’s grasp, gently pulling his fingers from Harry’s hole. He instructs Harry to turn onto his back in such a low voice that for a second, Harry isn’t even sure that Louis had said anything. As he’s turning over, the awkward position of his panties cause him to stretch them out too much, the fabric audibly tearing when his thighs stretch too far apart.

“Let’s get these off.” Louis pulls the mesh panties the rest of the way off of Harry’s body, eyes darkening when he sees how wet they are from precome.

Louis spends a solid minute searching for the disregarded lube while Harry lays there, feeling oddly pretty in the lace dress with his legs spread and hole stretched. He lazily pulls himself off because he needs the touch. When Louis finally locates the lube and returns to his spot between Harry’s legs, he takes a second, just staring at Harry touching himself.

Wordlessly, he takes Harry’s hand and puts it on his own cock, letting Harry pull him off for a few seconds before adding lube into the mix. He dribbles a liberal amount onto the head of his cock and Harry immediately starts spreading it down.

“Okay.” Louis pulls his hips from Harry’s reach, rubbing his lubed fingers against Harry’s hole one more time before he lines himself up.

It’s like Harry’s lungs finally fill with air when Louis pushes in slow. He feels himself stretching around Louis and even though it’s a bit uncomfortable, he bites his lip in anticipation. This is going to be so good. He can just feel it. When Louis has pushed all the way in, his hips resting against Harry’s, he leans down to where they are chest to chest and he starts giving Harry’s neck attention once again.

Immediately, Harry wraps himself around Louis. He’s whining and his cock is twitching and his fingernails are digging into Louis’ biceps. Louis paying attention to his neck turns him into putty, he can’t help it.

“Look at you,” Louis pulls back, his dark eyes boring into Harry’s. “You’re irresistible. I can’t get enough.”

“Never enough.” Harry is fully aware of how disgustingly cheesy they’re being, but he can’t be bothered to care. It’s how they are, and he absolutely loves it.

Louis ghosts his hand over the lacey dress, causing Harry to clench around Louis in anticipation. Then Louis bunches the material in his hands, holding onto it as he pulls out ever so slowly. Harry holds his breath, waiting. When Louis snaps his hips forward, Harry lets out a strangled noise, holding on tighter to Louis’ biceps.

Louis goes slow at first, letting Harry get used to it. He’s always been like that.  Even though Harry could definitely take a pounding at this point, Louis wants to make sure that he’s not going to be too much for Harry. It’s equally endearing and annoying.

“Louis,” Harry pleads, wanting more.

Louis snaps his hips into Harry in response. He leans down and kisses Harry, biting his bottom lip with just enough pressure to be pleasurable. Harry’s answering moan is muffled by Louis’ lips. And then he goes hard. Louis thrusts into Harry so hard that their skin smacks together audibly.

With every thrust, Harry’s body bounces on the bed. His curls are flying everywhere and it’s probably going to be bitch to brush out the tangles later, but this is definitely worth it. This time, when Louis locates Harry’s prostate, he doesn’t shy away from it, but instead hits it as best he can with every thrust.

Harry gets really breathy when Louis starts hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. It feels so good and perfect and right and it’s a lot. He moves one of his hands to Louis’ hair and the other down to Louis’ bum, squeezing harshly.

Louis bites down on Harry’s neck, just hard enough to have Harry squealing, his hips jumping. Out of nowhere, Louis’ rhythm changes again, going slow enough that Harry knows that he’s teasing him on purpose. Harry manages to pry Louis from his neck (their management will not be happy about the inevitable marks that Louis is leaving there) and makes sure that Louis sees him pout.

Of course, Louis does not take pity on him. Instead, he keeps up the slow pace and starts talking.

“I can’t believe that I came home and you were just standing there in this lingerie.” Louis shakes his head with a smile. “This is just like you to surprise me with something so utterly  _ sexy  _ out of the blue.”

Every few words, Louis thrusts back in and honestly, Harry is only half paying attention. He’s so ready to come. He just wants Louis to pound into him until they’ve both made a mess of themselves.

“This will be in my dreams for months.” Louis has this look on his face like he’s imagining himself dreaming of this moment. So Harry decides to be a little sassy.

“Let’s make sure the dream has a  _ happy _ ending, yeah?” Harry accentuates the word “happy” by squeezing harshly around Louis.

Louis crumples, letting out a whine of his own. Harry physically watches Louis give himself over to his body and desires by pounding into Harry. He can see it on Louis’ face that this is no longer about teasing, Louis is chasing his orgasm. Harry gets a hand around himself, thinking that it’s finally time for all of three seconds, before Louis is smacking it away.  

“Untouched.”

One simple word has electricity zinging through Harry’s veins. He has only ever actually come untouched a handful of times, but every time has been fucking incredible. Even the thought of those untouched orgasms has him that much closer to the edge.

When Louis buries his face in Harry’s neck but doesn’t start giving him lovebites, Harry knows that Louis is close. He can feel Louis’ hot, quick breaths against his tender skin, and even that makes goosebumps erupt.

Harry is positively aching. He has abandoned any shred of filter, letting whatever sounds and words and noises fly from his mouth as they come to mind. He simply doesn’t have any other option when Louis is pounding into him so hard that he can practically feel how sore he’ll be when they're done knows he’ll be sore when they’re done. He can already hear the other boys giving them shit about it. But he also feels his stomach clench when he thinks about the fact that everyone will know whose he is.

Louis lets out a mix between a sob and a grunt, and then Harry feels his hole filling. It’s an oddly satisfying feeling. When Louis pulls out, Harry can’t help but pout. He’s still achingly hard. In fact, he needs to get off so badly that if it doesn’t happen soon, he may actually cry.

For a few seconds, Louis watches as Harry’s hole contracts, letting his own come drip out of Harry. It’s hot but Harry is literally pulling the sheets off of the corners of the bed in an effort to not touch himself, and if Louis doesn’t do something soon, Harry is going to throw it all to the wind.

“Louis, please, fuck.” Even in Harry’s voice, it sounds as though he’s close to tears.

Immediately, three fingers fill him up. The squelching sound is even more prominent because of Louis’ come. Louis starts fucking his own come back inside of Harry. And then his fingers find Harry’s prostate and stay there. Louis massages Harry’s prostate uninterrupted.

Harry is going wild. All the noises he was making before were quiet in comparison to this. Harry’s fingers are flexing desperately, his toes are curling, and when his orgasm hits, his hips jump off of the bed. Honestly, it’s the best orgasm of his life. He’s still letting out little whines after it happens. He barely even registers it when Louis gets a flannel to clean up the mess.

He does cuddle into Louis when Louis climbs back on their bed. For a few moments, they lay there uninterrupted, still basking in the incredible moment that they just shared. When Harry starts to get a little scratchy in the lace, he sits up long enough to pull the dress off and then he flops back onto the bed.

Harry must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knows, he’s covered with a quilt. He sits up to see Louis furiously scribbling at his desk by just the lamp light.

“Babe?” Harry’s voice is sleep-ridden and crackly. “What time is it?”

“Haz, I thought you were sleeping. It’s half past ten.” Louis looks up from where he’s writing.

“What are you writing?” Harry starts to get up, but his bum is definitely sore so he decides that moving may not be the best option.

“Just lyrics.” Louis shrugs and stands. He turns off his lamp and makes his way over to the bed, crawling in right next to Harry. “I’m thinking I want to write a song about how you make me feel like I’ve got no control in the best way.”

“So I take it that you thoroughly enjoyed tonight?” Harry’s smiling into Louis’ chest, already letting his eyes droop closed again.

“I mean, you are pretty much the hottest lad I know and I just got to see you in lingerie. And I got to watch you come untouched, from my very own hands. This was basically the best night of my life.”

“Stoooop,” Harry blushes.

“Baby, you’re perfect.”

“Louis William.” Harry bites Louis’ nipple in retaliation. “Stop being disgusting. I can’t stand you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry smiles.

And he’s already planning on making another trip to the sex shop.  


End file.
